


60 Seconds

by secretaerise



Series: Weishin - Oneshot [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Flashbacks, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretaerise/pseuds/secretaerise
Summary: Jinhyuk hanya membutuhkan waktu 60 detik untuk kembali jatuh cinta.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: Weishin - Oneshot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171967
Kudos: 16





	60 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kinda inspired from Kim Sunggyu (INFINITE) - 60 secs. Please give it a listen, or watch the MV~

Jinhyuk menggenggam setirnya kuat-kuat. Ia berusaha menahan emosi yang sudah mengumpul penuh di dadanya. Penuh, penuh dan _penuh_. Sampai ia hanya bisa melihat _merah_.

Ia ingin menghalau _suara itu_ agar tidak masuk ke indra pendengarannya dan membuat pandangannya semakin _merah_.

“Jinhyuk, kamu dengerin aku, nggak, sih?”

_Suara itu lagi._

Jinhyuk semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada setir sampai buku-buku jarinya mulai memutih.

“Kamu nggak pernah mau dengerin aku, Jinhyuk! Padahal aku udah berkali-kali bilang ke kamu! Kamu pikir aku ini _apa!?_ ”

Wooseok kini menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan. Bahunya bergetar hebat, menandakan bahwa sosok mungil itu tengah meluapkan emosinya melalui linangan air mata yang tidak bisa ditahannya lagi.

“Stop it, Seok! Marah-marah nggak akan menyelesaikan masalah kita!” dengan kesal, Jinhyuk pun memukul setirnya cukup kencang sampai pria di sampingnya tersentak dan menoleh. Tatapannya dipenuhi ketidakpercayaan. Entah karena intonasi tinggi yang digunakan Jinhyuk, atau aksinya yang di luar kendali seperti itu.

“Fine,” Wooseok mengucapkannya dengan suara yang bergetar, “terserah kamu, tapi habis ini aku nggak akan-“

Padahal itu _siang._ Matahari sedang tinggi-tingginya di atas kepala. Siapa pun bisa melihat bahwa ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam sedang melaju dengan kecepatan normal walaupun pasangan di dalamnya tengah terlibat adu mulut yang hebat. Tetapi, yang namanya takdir mana _peduli_.

Perkataan Wooseok langsung terpotong, karena dalam hitungan detik, mobil itu langsung terpental dari jalanan utama akibat truk besar yang menabrak tiba-tiba.

Tidak ada aba-aba. Tidak ada peringatan.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari kedipan mata.

Namun bagi Jinhyuk, semua seolah berjalan dengan sangat lambat.

Kata orang-orang, detik-detik menjelang kematian adalah saat semua memori kehidupan kita berputar di kepala seperti sebuah film.

Anehnya, kepala Jinhyuk terasa kosong. Ia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

Selain memikirkan _suaminya_. Selain memikirkan _Wooseok._

Lalu setelah itu, semuanya gelap.

* * *

Jinhyuk membuka matanya.

Sinar matahari yang datang melalui jendela langsung menginvasi indra penglihatannya dan membutakannya untuk sesaat. Dengan gerakan frantik, ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya di sofa (ia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana bisa tertidur di sana), mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali sampai pandangannya mulai fokus. Untuk beberapa detik yang terasa panjang, ia berdiri dan melihat sekelilingnya. Gerigi otaknya berputar cepat dan memberikan informasi bahwa ia sedang berada di rumahnya.

Dengan bingung, Jinhyuk mulai berjalan ke arah kamarnya, karena dari sana ia mendengar suara-suara.

_Suara Wooseok._

Jinhyuk mempercepat langkahnya dan menemukan s _uaminya_ tengah memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper dengan amarah yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

“3 minggu! Kita ngerencanain liburan ini selama 3 minggu, dan tiba-tiba kamu mau batalin gitu aja cuma karena urusan pekerjaan!? Kamu pikir aku nggak capek liat kamu begitu terus!?” Wooseok lalu melempar pakaiannya yang terakhir ke dalam koper, dan berbalik sambil berkacak pinggang saat melihat Jinhyuk yang baru masuk kamar. “Kalau kamu lebih milih kerjaan itu, fine! Aku bakalan pergi sendiri!”

Tapi Jinhyuk tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Telinganya seperti berdengung selagi berjalan menuju dinding dan melihat kalender yang tergantung di sana.

_3 minggu yang lalu._

Jinhyuk langsung ingat. Ini adalah kejadian 3 minggu yang lalu saat mereka terlibat dalam sebuah argumen hebat. Padahal, kalau dipikirkan baik-baik, bukan karena sesuatu yang bisa sampai membuat Wooseok menaikkan intonasi nadanya seperti sekarang. Ini terjadi karena kebiasaan buruknya yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan janji dengan suaminya.

“See? Kamu bahkan nggak peduli, kan?” Wooseok menghembuskan napasnya kasar, “oke, aku akan pergi sekarang.“

“Wooseok,” Jinhyuk memanggil nama suaminya dalam sebuah bisikan. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana, tapi yang terpenting, Wooseok terlihat baik-baik saja dan sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

“Stop. Aku nggak mau denger alasan kamu lagi, Jinhyuk.”

“Wooseok, liat aku,” kali ini, Jinhyuk menguatkan suaranya dan segera menghampiri Wooseok.

“Apa-“

“Aku sayang kamu,” Jinhyuk merengkuh wajah suaminya itu dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat. “Aku sayang kamu, Wooseok. Maafin aku.”

Wooseok melepaskan rengkuhan itu dengan kasar, tapi ada sarat kebingungan dalam tatapan matanya. “Kamu ngapain, sih? Kamu nggak bisa bilang maaf begitu aja, Jinhyuk!”

“Aku tau, Wooseok! Aku tau! Semua salah aku! Nggak seharusnya kita berantem kayak gini. Nggak seharusnya ini semua terjadi!” Jinhyuk berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah. Perlahan, ia kembali mendekat dan merengkuh pria itu sepenuhnya dalam pelukannya.

“Maafin aku…” lalu ia mencium puncak kepala Wooseok dengan lembut. Suaminya tidak membalas pelukannya, tapi juga tidak mendorong Jinhyuk seperti tadi. Wooseok hanya diam.

Jinhyuk tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini nyata, atau ini semua hanya khayalan di dalam kepalanya. Yang ia tahu, semua harus ia perbaiki, meskipun – mungkin – waktu yang dimilikinya tidak banyak.

Karena rasanya terlalu indah untuk menjadi _kenyataan_ ; bisa melihat dan mendekap Wooseok kembali _seperti ini_.

Seolah-olah ada yang mengamini ketakutannya, Jinhyuk seperti mendengar suara jarum jam yang berbunyi dengan keras.

Lalu semuanya terasa berjalan lebih lambat.

_10 detik…_

“Maaf…” Jinhyuk kembali menyuarakan permintaan maafnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

_30 detik…_

“Lain kali. Aku janji bakalan pergi liburan sama kamu,” kali ini, ciuman lembut di pelipis ia berikan pada pria mungil di dekapannya.

_45 detik…_

“I love you…” Jinhyuk menatap mata Wooseok selagi mengatakannya.

_60 detik…_

Seperti lampu kamar yang dimatikan tiba-tiba, cahaya yang berada di sekelilingya menghilang dan digantikan dengan kegelapan.

* * *

Jinhyuk kembali membuka matanya. Respon tubuhnya kali ini terasa lebih familier. Ia tidak terbangun dalam keadaan linglung, dan matanya tidak perlu menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari untuk waktu yang lama. Mungkin itu juga karena langit di luar jendela sudah menunjukkan waktu malam.

Dengan sigap, Jinhyuk langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya di sofa dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kali ini ia tidak berada di rumahnya, melainkan di tempat yang ia kenali sebagai apartemen lamanya, sebelum mereka pindah ke rumah baru.

Sebelum ia berdiri dan mencari Wooseok, pria itu muncul dari arah pintu masuk sambil membawa dua kardus pizza.

“Jinhyuk, kamu kok diem aja sih waktu pizzanya dateng? Tumben, biasanya yang paling semangat.”

Jinhyuk menelan salivanya. Ia ingat kapan adegan ini terjadi.

Malam itu, Jinhyuk menawarkan Wooseok agar mereka pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar. Alasan yang digunakannya waktu itu adalah karena lokasi rumah yang diam-diam sudah diincarnya lama, lebih dekat dengan lokasi kantor mereka. Padahal, ada alasan lain yang seharusnya ia katakan waktu itu.

“Eh, minggu nanti main lagi yuk ke rumahnya Kak Seungwoo sama Byungchan! Kamu mau, nggak? Habisnya, aku mau main lagi sama Dongpyo. Dia lucu banget deh, Hyuk! Kamu denger nggak pas dia manggil aku-“

“Wooseok,” Jinhyuk langsung menyela celotehan suaminya, “apa kamu mau…kita juga pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar?”

Wooseok memiringkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan itu, “eh? Buat apa?”

Jinhyuk mengambil tangan Wooseok yang sudah duduk di sampingnya dan menggenggamnya erat, “karena nantinya, barang-barang kita bakalan bertambah lebih banyak kalau mau adopsi anak.”

Wooseok mengerjapkan matanya.

“Kamu…serius?” tanya pria mungil itu pelan. “Bukannya waktu itu kamu pernah bilang belum mau adopsi anak dalam waktu dekat…?"

Jinhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dengan yakin, “nggak, Wooseok, ayo kita pindah dan adopsi anak secepatnya.

Jinhyuk tidak berbohong saat mengatakannya. Ia justru merutuk dalam hati pada kebodohan dirinya yang _dulu_ , karena bagaimana bisa ia tidak melihat binar kebahagiaan Wooseok saat pria itu membicarakan soal konsep keluarga _seutuhnya_? Ia benar-benar bodoh karena sudah menghabiskan waktu yang sangat berharga selama ini.

“Oke…” Wooseok menjawab, walaupun masih ada sinar keraguan dalam manik matanya. “Oke! Aku mau, Jinhyuk,” tapi beberapa detik kemudian, keraguan itu hilang, digantikan dengan tatapan yakin dan senyuman lebar dari pria itu.

“Makasih…” Jinhyuk langsung maju dan memeluk Wooseok dengan erat. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan pria itu seolah-olah semua ini adalah _nyata._

Atau ini mungkin memang nyata.

Wooseok balas memeluknya dan mengelus punggunya lembut, “justru aku yang makasih…”

Untuk sesaat, mereka hanyut dalam keheningan yang nyaman.

“Ngomong-ngomong, kalau adopsi anak, namanya boleh kita ganti nggak, ya? Soalnya aku selalu pengen namain anak kita nanti Jinwoo. Gabungan nama kamu sama aku. Bagus, kan?” Wooseok mengatakannya dengan riang, masih sambil mengelus punggung Jinhyuk lembut.

Rasanya Jinhyuk ingin menangis, membayangkan bahwa semua rencana itu harus terbuang begitu saja karena kebodohannya.

“Jinwoo…aku suka nama itu, “ Jinhyuk sedikit menjauhkan badannya untuk menatap binar indah suaminya. “Ya…ayo namain anak kita Jinwoo nanti,” Jinhyuk lalu mencium kening Wooseok dengan lembut.

“Pasti nanti-“

Jinhyuk belum menyelesaikan omongannya, ketika suara jarum jam itu kembali.

“Pasti nanti anak kita bakal tumbuh jadi anak yang hebat, karena ayahnya juga hebat,” Jinhyuk menyelesaikan omongannya setelah menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

_20 detik…_

Wooseok tertawa pelan, “kamu, maksudnya? Soalnya aku maunya dipanggil papa, loh.”

_35 detik…_

“Kalau gitu, bakalan jadi anak yang hebat, karena papanya juga hebat,” Jinhyuk menatap Wooseok lekat-lekat.

_50 detik…_

“Ayah dan papa yang sama-sama hebat, Jinhyuk,” Wooseok mengoreksinya sambil tersenyum hangat.

_60 detik…_

Lagi, kegelapan itu datang dan menelan angan-angan mereka ke dalam sebuah kekosongan.

* * *

Jinhyuk membuka matanya, dan hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah langit malam dengan sedikit bintang yang bertaburan.

Dengan sedikit panik, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya di sebuah kursi panjang. Di sekelilingnya ada pemandangan yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

Ia berada di pinggir sungai Han.

Kepalanya menoleh ke berbagai arah untuk mencari sosok yang selalu hadir dalam perpindahan waktu yang rumit ini. Ketika Jinhyuk berdiri dan ingin berjalan ke suatu arah, ada suara yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

“Jinhyuk!”

Jinhyuk menoleh, dan mendapati Wooseok tengah berlari ke arahnya sambil tersenyum ceria. Pakaiannya masih terlihat rapi, walaupun sudah agak kusut. Jinhyuk menunduk dan baru menyadari bahwa dirinya juga berpakaian sangat rapi dengan jas, kemeja, dan celana bahan yang biasanya ia pakai untuk ke kantor.

“Kamu ngapain sih minta ketemuan di sini habis pulang ngantor? Emangnya nggak capek?” tanya Wooseok begitu pria itu tiba di hadapannya.

Pertanyaan Wooseok seolah membangunkan ingatannya, karena ia langsung ingat kejadian yang terjadi di malam hari itu.

Ia _seharusnya_ melamar Wooseok malam itu. Namun nyalinya belum terkumpul, sehingga ia terpaksa menundanya. Bahkan kalau ingatannya benar, seharusnya kotak cincin yang sudah ia beli ada di…

Jinhyuk meraba kantung jasnya dengan gerakan yang sebisa mungkin tidak menarik perhatian, lalu merasakan ada gundukan kecil di sana.

“Eh, tapi mumpung kita udah di sini, beli ramyeon yuk, terus makan di pinggir sana,” Wooseok mulai berjalan, tapi gerakannya langsung ditahan oleh Jinhyuk.

Dengan bingung, Wooseok berhenti melangkah dan menatap kekasihnya, “ada apa?”

Jinhyuk menatap wajah Wooseok lekat-lekat, berusaha menyimpannya di dalam memorinya. Sekali lagi, ia merutuki betapa bodohnya dirinya dulu karena menunda-nunda kesempatan yang berharga ini. Padahal kalau ia melamar Wooseok lebih cepat, tentu waktu yang dapat ia habiskan bersama pria itu akan lebih banyak.

Dan Jinhyuk tidak ingin menyesal untuk kedua kalinya. Meskipun ia tahu, semuanya sudah _terlambat_.

“Ada yang mau aku omongin sama kamu,” Jinhyuk memulainya dengan serius, lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam. “Kamu tau kan kalau aku cinta sama kamu?”

Wooseok mengangguk, tatapannya masih menyiratkan kebingungan.

“Dan kamu juga cinta sama aku?” Jinhyuk mengucapkannya dengan nada yang lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

“Iya…” Wooseok menjawabnya pelan.

“Kalau gitu…” Jinhyuk berdeham dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru yang ada di dalam kantung jasnya sambil berlutut dengan satu kaki, “apa kamu mau menikah denganku, Wooseok?”

Untuk sesaat, Wooseok tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pria itu tercengang dan menatap Jinhyuk dengan pandangan luar biasa terkejut.

Jinhyuk mulai gugup. Apakah jika dilamar di waktu yang _lebih_ c _epat_ dari yang _sebenarnya_ akan membuat Wooseok menolaknya?

“Wooseok, aku-“

“Iya,” dengan cepat, Wooseok memotong perkataannya. “Iya, Jinhyuk, aku mau nikah sama kamu.”

Wooseok menjawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Bahkan ada selaput tipis air mata yang menggenangi matanya.

Tanpa menghabiskan waktu, Jinhyuk langsung meraih tangan Wooseok dan menyelipkannya sebuah cincin berwarna perak yang terlihat bercahaya di bawah gelapnya langit malam. Lalu dengan lembut, Jinhyuk mencium jari manis yang sudah dihiasi oleh cincin perak tersebut.

“Makasih, Wooseok…” Jinhyuk berbisik sambil menatap pria yang sudah meneteskan air matanya itu. Dengan cepat, Wooseok menarik Jinhyuk untuk segera memeluknya. Wooseok tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya terisak di dada prianya yang menyalurkan kehangatan di tengah dinginnya angin musim gugur.

“Aku…aku…makasih…Jinhyuk…” Wooseok mengatakannya di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Jinhyuk membawa wajah Wooseok agar menatapnya dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi pria itu dengan lembut.

“Kamu seneng?”

Wooseok mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil tertawa renyah, “seneng banget…masa iya, aku nggak seneng dilamar sama kamu?”

Jinhyuk baru akan membuka mulutnya, ketika suara yang mulai ia benci itu terdengar.

_15 detik…_

“Mulai sekarang, kebahagiaan kamu juga akan menjadi kebahagiaanku, Wooseok,” Jinhyuk menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Walaupun begitu, ada penyesalan di dalam hatinya karena tahu, ia sendiri yang nantinya akan melanggar ikrar tersebut.

_30 detik…_

“Aku janji, nggak akan bikin kamu sedih,” Jinhyuk mencium kelopak mata Wooseok, sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

_45 detik…_

“Aku janji, akan terus berada di sisi kamu,” lalu ia mencium lembut pipi Wooseok yang terasa dingin di bawah sentuhannya.

_60 detik…_

Jinhyuk hanya bisa pasrah ketika wajah dalam rengkuhannya menghilang, diikuti oleh kegelapan yang mulai menyelimuti pandangannya.

* * *

Seperti memori pertama yang mana ia langsung disambut oleh cahaya, kali ini Jinhyuk terbangun dengan suasana langit sore terhampar di atasnya, juga suara-suara dari sekelilingnya. Jinhyuk bangkit, dan melihat ke sekitar sambil membiasakan matanya.

Ia tengah berada di sebuah taman bermain.

Hari sudah sore, tetapi masih terlihat banyak keluarga serta pasangan yang memenuhi setiap sudut arena bermain tersebut. Matanya pun langsung mencari-cari Wooseok di tengah keramaian.

Sampai tiba-tiba, ada yang menepuk bahunya dari samping.

“Hai, maaf ya lama, tadi toiletnya lumayan rame.”

Wooseok, dengan kaus polos berwarna kuning dan celana jeans, muncul di hadapannya sambil tersenyum.

Ini adalah kencan pertama mereka.

“Nggak apa-apa,” Jinhyuk menjawab sambil menggeleng. Tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari pria itu, sampai yang diberi atensi mengeluarkan semburat merah dari pipinya, dan membuat Wooseok terlihat begitu _cantik_ di mata Jinhyuk.

“Ha-habis ini kita mau ke mana? Tadi katanya kamu mau ke rumah hantu?” tanya Wooseok untuk sedikit mengurangi kegugupannya.

Jinhyuk menggeleng. Ia ingat, dulu memang destinasi selanjutnya dalam kencan mereka adalah rumah hantu. Sungguh konyol, karena sebenarnya ada hal lain yang benar-benar ingin ia lakukan.

“Kamu mau naik bianglala?” tanya Jinhyuk penuh harap.

“Bianglala?” Wooseok mengulanginya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia tampak berpikir.

“Boleh deh, ayo!” tidak sampai 10 detik bagi Wooseok untuk menyetujui tawaran Jinhyuk. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju antrean bianglala yang tidak begitu banyak.

“Wow!” itulah kata pertama yang diucapkan Wooseok begitu mereka sudah naik dan bianglala mulai berputar dengan perlahan.

“Bagus banget pemandangannya…” ucap Wooseok lagi sambil menempelkan kedua tangannya di depan kaca. Jinhyuk memperhatikan Wooseok sambil tersenyum.

“Wooseok…” panggil Jinhyuk, berusaha menarik perhatian pria mungil itu.

“Hmm?” Wooseok belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan kota yang mulai terlihat seluruhnya.

“Aku tau ini baru kencan pertama kita,” Jinhyuk mengucapkannya penuh kehati-hatian, “tapi kita udah kenal cukup lama, dan aku beneran suka sama kamu. Aku juga mau nanya,” Jinhyuk menarik napas, “kamu mau, nggak, jadi pacar aku?”

Wooseok akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Jinhyuk dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar.

Jinhyuk menunggu jawaban pria itu dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang. Ia ingat, di kencan pertama mereka, pertanyaan itu tidak keluar dari mulutnya karena ia terlalu mengulur-ulur waktu. Pernyataan sukanya baru ia kemukakan di kencan ketiga mereka.

Padahal, apa yang Jinhyuk tunggu lagi, karena ia sendiri sudah yakin dengan perasaannya itu sejak lama. Dan ia pun yakin Wooseok merasakan hal yang sama terhadapnya.

“Aku…” akhirnya Wooseok mengeluarkan suaranya sambil menatap dirinya malu-malu. “Aku juga suka sama kamu, Jinhyuk. Dan aku juga mau…jadi pacar kamu,” kalimat terakhir itu diucapkan Wooseok cukup pelan, tetapi proksimitas mereka di dalam ruang terbatas itu membuat Jinhyuk dapat mendengar setiap silabel katanya.

Setengah sadar, Jinhyuk langsung meraih Wooseok yang duduk di depannya untuk masuk ke pelukannya. Awalnya, Jinhyuk bisa merasakan bahwa pria itu sedikit kaget, tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ada dua pasang lengan ramping yang balas memeluknya.

Jinhyuk tahu mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu, karena itu, ia menanyakan satu hal lagi yang menghantui pikirannya.

“Boleh aku cium kamu?”

Wooseok kembali terlihat terkejut, tapi akhirnya ia pun mengangguk. Semburat merah yang cantik itu kembali menghiasi pipinya.

Jinhyuk mengelus pipi itu lembut, dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghapus jarak yang ada di antara mereka.

Bunyi itu terdengar sewaktu bibir mereka bersentuhan.

_5 detik…_

Belum pernah rasanya Jinhyuk ingin mengutuk permainan takdir yang begitu kejam seperti ini.

_20 detik…_

Jinhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya, dan terus melumat bibir lembut pria yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu. 

_40 detik…_

Bisa dirasakannya Wooseok mulai kehabisan napas, karena pegangan pria itu di kausnya semakin erat.

_60 detik…_

Tidak ada yang lebih Jinhyuk sesali selain berakhirnya momen itu, karena ia tahu, itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia bisa merasakan lembut bibir kekasihnya dan bagaimana napas mereka yang bersatu terasa seperti oksigen untuk dadanya yang mulai sesak.

* * *

Jinhyuk membuka matanya, dan kali ini, ia tidak berada dalam posisi tidur, melainkan posisi duduk.

Sambil mengerjapkan matanya, ia melihat orang-orang yang tidak asing duduk di sekelilingnya. Ada teman-temannya, yaitu Byungchan, Sejin dan Seungwoo. Dan mereka tengah berada di sebuah restoran.

“Eh, itu Seungyoun sama Wooseok udah balik dari toilet. Ya udah, yuk, pulang,” ujar Byungchan sambil melihat ke suatu arah. Jinhyuk yang mendengar nama Wooseok disebut, langsung mengikuti arah tatapan Byungchan.

Wooseok datang menghampiri meja mereka bersama Seungyoun, dan langsung menanggapi ucapan Byungchan, “mau pulang sekarang?”

“Iya nih, si Jinhyuk juga kayaknya udah teler,” ejek Byungchan sambil menatap dirinya dengan tatapan jahil.

Jinhyuk langsung mengerti ia berada di memori yang mana. Ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Wooseok.

Jinhyuk ingat, ia diajak makan-makan bersama teman satu divisinya, Byungchan dan Sejin. Yang tidak ia sangka, Byungchan ternyata mengajak Seungwoo, kekasihnya dari kantor lain, yang juga mengajak Seungyoun dan Wooseok.

Dan di pertemuan pertama itu, dirinya langsung tertarik dengan sosok mungil berkacamata bulat, yang selalu menutup mulutnya selagi tertawa. 

Jinhyuk selalu menyukai suara tawa Wooseok.

Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Wooseok tengah meliriknya, lalu diikuti oleh tawa pelan, “ya udah, yuk, balik.”

Dengan sedikit linglung, Jinhyuk pun mengikuti mereka ke luar restoran setelah pembayaran selesai dilakukan. Ia sadar, berkali-kali, Wooseok terus meliriknya, bahkan sampai mereka telah berada di luar restoran.

“Gue pulang sama Kak Seungwoo. Kalian gimana?” tanya Byungchan pada orang-orang di kelompoknya itu.

“Aku pulang bareng Seungyoun, Chan, soalnya ternyata rumah kita searah,” itu jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Sejin.

“Aku…ehm…naik taksi aja,” jawab Wooseok pelan. Lagi, ia melirik Jinhyuk dari sudut matanya.

“G-gue juga, Chan,” jawab Jinhyuk sedikit gugup. Tiba-tiba ia ingat apa yang disesalinya dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Wooseok waktu itu.

“Oke deh, kalau gitu semua aman, ya. Gue balik duluan. Daah!”

Setelah Byungchan dan Seungwoo pergi, Sejin dan Seungyoun pun langsung mengucapkan salam perpisahan, sehingga menyisakan dirinya dan Wooseok yang masih berdiri dengan canggung di depan restoran.

“Ehm…Jinhyuk, gue balik duluan, ya. Sampai ketemu nan-“

“T-tunggu!”

Jinhyuk ingat, dulu ia dan Wooseok berpisah begitu saja. Berminggu-minggu mereka tidak bertemu lagi, sampai Byungchan kembali mengusulkan acara makan-makan untuk kedua kalinya. Dan selama berminggu-minggu itu, tidak ada komunikasi antara dirinya dengan Wooseok, karena Jinhyuk tidak berani meminta nomor pria itu.

“Boleh…” Jinhyuk berdeham sebentar untuk menghilangkan suaranya yang serak, “boleh minta…nomor lo?”

“Oh?” Wooseok, anehnya, tidak terlihat begitu terkejut. Pria itu bahkan tersenyum kecil sambil mengeluarkan HP-nya.

“Boleh, kok,” jawab Wooseok sambil tersenyum ramah.

Setelah mereka saling bertukar nomor dan Jinhyuk memasukkan HP-nya kembali ke dalam tas, bunyi sialan itu terdengar di dalam otaknya.

_10 detik…_

“Oke, kalau gitu nanti gue hubungin lagi, ya. Nggak apa-apa, kan?” tanya Jinhyuk yang mulai sedikit panik.

_30 detik…_

“Nggak apa-apa, kok, Jinhyuk,” balas Wooseok. Senyuman pria itu semakin terlihat lebar.

_45 detik…_

“Wooseok, makasih banyak ya…” ucap Jinhyuk pelan. Untuk terakhir kalinya.

_60 detik…_

Lalu semuanya menghilang.

* * *

Saat Jinhyuk membuka mata, tangannya tengah memegang setir kuat-kuat, dan ada pria yang menangis di sebelahnya.

Jinhyuk menelan salivanya. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu.

“Wooseok…” panggil Jinhyuk dengan lembut.

“Apa!? Kamu pasti mau-“

“Aku cinta sama kamu. Tolong maafin aku, untuk semuanya,” tanpa melihat jalan yang ada di depannya, Jinhyuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan seluruh ketulusan yang bisa ia sampaikan.

Tidak ada suara jarum jam sebagai tanda peringatan kali ini, tapi ia tahu, waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi.

“Juga,” kali ini, Jinhyuk melepaskan pegangannya pada setir dan meraih pipi suaminya penuh sayang, “makasih, karena udah jadi bagian dalam hidup aku.”

Mungkin pemandangan inilah yang akan selalu Jinhyuk ingat, bahkan di kehidupan selanjutnya. Bagaimana wajah Wooseok yang masih basah karena air mata, menatapnya dengan terkejut, tapi, ada juga emosi lain yang menari di balik matanya.

Kesedihan. Penyesalan. Amarah.

Juga cinta.

Semua bisa Jinhyuk lihat dan rasakan dalam waktu 60 detik.

Hanya butuh 60 detik untuk membuat Jinhyuk meminta maaf. Hanya butuh 60 detik untuk membuat Wooseok tersenyum, tertawa, dan menangis bahagia.

Dan hanya butuh 60 detik untuk membuat Jinhyuk kembali jatuh cinta.

Hanya 60 detik.


End file.
